


French fries

by tata_red



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: кайдзю 1 категории/едапосвящается картошке-фри





	French fries

Много лет спустя ученые на обнаружили, что, оказывается, было еще одно незарегистрированное вторжение кайдзю на самый север Аляски.  
  
Двое монстров вышли из глубин на обледеневший берег.  
\- Как-то мне все это не нравится, - раздался над берегом щелкающий раскатистый голос самого крупного самца, Церранга.  
\- Совсем не нравится. Слышь, ты, мелкий, тут неуютно и мерзко пахнет.  
\- Великая перепонка, Церранг, я сейчас думаю совсем о другом. Эти гнилые клешни недодали мне перед высадкой мою порцию личинок. Жрать охота, аж хвост усох.  
\- Нышен, согласен. Мне тоже.  
В ответ Нышен шумно втянул раззявленной пастью воздух и сказал:  
\- Во имя мембраны, тут пахнет едой.  
Он сделал два гигантских шага вглубь берега и царапнул клешней землю. Поддетая кончиком заостренного когтя огромная железная штуковина была вытащена наружу и внимательно исследована.  
\- Надо открыть эту шелупонь, там внутри что-то есть, это точно.  
После недолгой возни жестяная штука была вскрыта, обнажая ровные ряды капсул.  
\- Похоже на наши зародышные пузыри для клонов, давай их сожрем, Церранг, давай!  
[прим. автора - то был бункер с криокапсулами, куда истерично посадило себя население небольшого городка ученых на Аляске, в надежде переждать нашествие монстров.]  
\- Жрать эти мороженые шелупони у меня нет никакого желания. Скоро появится Каррокк, она нам поможет.  
В подтверждение его слов из вод появился еще один кайдзю.  
Каррокк повела бугристыми наростами.  
\- Ну и мерзкая планетка. Хорошо, что атмосфера здесь значительно улучшилась, если судить по наблюдениям наших хозяев.  
\- Слышь, Каррокк, сделай-ка пищу удобоваримой. Ты ж умеешь.  
Голодная самка недолго думая щелкнула пастью в предвкушение пищи и, зажмурившись, исторгла из себя дохлую огненную струю.  
Дохлой она была по меркам кайдзю, по нашим меркам это было сравнимо с.. в общем, с очень, очень большим ядерным взрывом. Стекла на криокапсулах полопались, послышался запах горелого мяса. Кайздю жадно втягивали пастью воздух.  
\- Вот теперь все правильно, вот теперь можно пожрать, - пробормотал неразборчиво Нышен, капая ядовитой слюной на берег, и вся троица принялась с аппетитом пожирать поджаренное блюдо, хрустя и причмокивая.

**Author's Note:**

> 28.07.13


End file.
